Soldier Of Love
by TheMadMarchHare
Summary: Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.Alexis,trapped in an island full of schoolboys learns firsthand the meaning of love with the help of Simon and that all's fair in love and war. SimonxOC


**Hey everyone! I wanted to write a story on my favorite character from the LOF book which is Simon. I instantly fell in love with his character, and I felt like killing those assholes who killed Simon! GRRR! :Q Anyways this story is based on the 1990's version of LOF. SO, PLEASE ENJOY IT! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ;D**

_Some journeys take us far from home, while some_

_adventures lead us to our destiny. _~ Aslan, Chronicles of Narnia

Soldier Of Love

_I've lost the use of my heart_

_But I'm still alive_

_Still looking for the life_

_The endless pool on the other side_

"_ -Lex!... Alexis!... -up... Wake up!"_

Words swirled through her head. Those were her mother's words, or at least she thought they were. She couldn't tell, and frankly she didn't care. All she knew was that someone was calling out to her. Where? She didn't know. The only thing that she could feel was the throbbing of her head.

It was dark. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't tell if her eyes were shut tight or if her eyes were actually wide open, staring into the black void. Nothing. She felt nothing but the throbbing. She felt as if there wasn't any weight on her shoulders anymore, no body to weigh her down from this dream. It was amazing how free she felt. She was free from the pain.

_"Hey, girl! Wake up!"_

An urgent voice of a boy flowed through her head, as the black world around her started to disappear. Everything was breaking away. Her world was falling apart.

The black void from before started to clear, blinding her. Colors of every kind shadowed her happiness, her dreams. That was when she felt it again, the weight on her shoulders, this time heavier than before. The hollowness of her chest seeped through her entire being, creating more pain to go through her head. Senses of every kind invaded her small form, intimidating her to wake up. That's right. This was all just a dream that she now had to awaken from.

With that in mind, she stirred. She couldn't open her eyes.

So, using all of her remaining strength, she ordered herself to open her eyes. A twitch. That was all it took for her to suddenly be engulfed by all the colors that life produced.

"Hey, you okay there?" The deep voice of a boy had suddenly brought her back to her situation.

Fully awake, Alexis opened her eyes to see a boy leaning above her form. The boy had expressive sky blue eyes that was filled with curiousity and worry at the same time. This boy was the definition of the saying that "a person's eyes are the windows to their soul". Along with his beautiful light eyes, he had a mass of curly chestnut brown hair that ended at the end of his nape. He had a soft tan to his skin, indicating that he stays outdoors a lot. All in all, the boy was handsome.

Little did Alexis know, the boy was thinking the same thing about her.

He stared into the depths of her silver-blue eyes that gave her an icy blue shade to her large irises. The boy noticed that the girl's eyes had widened slightly in surprise, yet there was a certain dullness to her eyes that was filled with secrets which made her seem like a living doll. Naturally curly dark blonde hair that had a golden tint to it cascaded down to the tips of her shoulders, contrasting nicely to her milky white skin and framing her round flawless face. She was as mysterious as she was beautiful.

Silence consumed the both of them as they just stared at each other, frozen in place and mesmerized with one another.

It wasn't until they both heard a faint voice that they quickly regained themselves from their trance. Quickly getting up rather gracefully, the boy turned down towards the girl and gave her a small bright smile as he extended his hand out to her.

With a smile of her own placed on her thin rosey lips, Alexis grabbed ahold of the boy's hand and stood up from her laid position.

"Hey there, my names Simon. And your's?" Simon asked once Alexis stood straight in front of him. Simon's eyes sparkled with curiousity as his attention was on the pretty girl before him.

"My name is Alexis," She answered back with a squeeze on his hand to indicate that she was happy to meet him.

After her introduction, Alexis and Simon then surveyed their surroundings which she hadn't noticed sooner. Alexis knew where she was. It was obvious since after that horrible plane crash that killed about two-thirds of the passengers. She was in a tropical island that seemed to be uninhabitated by people.

"Simon," Alexis began as she turned towards the boy and away from the view, " Are you the only one here? Are there others?"

"Yeah, there's others here from the crash. Actually it's my group of boys who have survived," Simon stated, scrunching up his eyebrows in thought.

"Well, if you know that they survived then that means you know where they are. Right?" Alexis questioned, gazing intently into the deep blue ocean.

"Right," Simon answered, once again taking a hold of Alexis's hand. "Come on, I'll show you where the rest of them are."

That said, Simon tightened his hold on Alexis's hand and led her through the dense forest that was filled with a variety of plants. Alexis strolled beside Simon, enjoying the lustrious forest that was full of life. Unfortunately for her, since Alexis was too caught up in the greenery, she didn't notice the loving smile that had split into Simon's face when he looked at her.

**15 minutes later...**

Simon and Alexis walked on for a few more minutes when they spotted a clearing. Along with the clearing was the sound of loud chatterings, laughter, and arguments. _This must be it, _Alexis mused in amusement as she watched an argument take place between two groups of boys.

Before Alexis could take another step towards the opening, Simon stopped her from going on further as he bent down to her eye level. Holding her petite shoulders with his rough hands, Simon whispered, " I just want to warn you that some of these guys could get pretty ugly and start acting rashful. So you better watch yourself."

"Alright," Alexis promised as she held Simon's hands on to her shoulders for a bit longer, trying to reassure him and even herself.

They untangled themselves from each other to walk in to the sandy bay. They didn't need to take a single step, for they were caught by a chubby boy who had imediately pointed towards their direction.

"Look! Simon's here! And he's with a girl!" The chubby boy exclaimed out loud, shock written on his face.

With that loud exclamation, all of the boys turned to where the chubby boy was pointing and found themselves stunned in to complete silence.

Of course, the silence didn't last long for the chubby boy had stumbled to Simon and continued to stare at the girl beside him.

Noticing all the boys' attention towards Alexis, Simon ran his fingers through his mass of curls as he glared at them. He had to keep calm even if he wanted to rip each and every older boy's eyes out from their sockets. He had to refrain himself for her sake and his own sanity.

Alexis, on the other hand, ignored the other boys while her attention was on the chubby boy who had practically stumbled towards her.

The chubby boy gave Alexis a huge smile that nearly covered the gigantic glasses that was placed on his extremely round face. The boy then started to introduce himself to her, " Hi! My name is-"

"Shitbrain!" Yelled out a boy with platinum blonde hair from the group of boys.

Laughter ensued among everyone as the boys howled in laughter while Alexis couldn't help but chuckle. Tears from laughing so hard cascaded down the younger boys' cheeks as they held their stomachs. Even Simon, who seemed quiet, looked as if he wanted to laugh but chose not to. It took another few minutes before the laughter died down and had turned into ragged breathing amongst themselves.

The chubby boy, who had his head down during the whole ordeal, had faced up towards the group of boys and glared at them. Sadly, the glare didn't affect any one of the boys. Remembering her manners, Alexis turned to the boy and asked him gently, " Would you mind telling me your name again?"

The chubby boy, forgetting his anger, gave Alexis a bright smile and answered, " Well, I'll just give you the name that most people call me by. My name is Piggy."

Again, laughter enveloped the boys, but this time Alexis remained stoic and instead gave him a small thankful smile. Alexis then grabbed one of Piggy's shoulders and told him in a whisper, " That's alright. Try to hang on there, okay?"

Hearing those words of kindness coming out of a beautiful girl, all Piggy could do was blush as he stayed his ground.

"Okay everyone! Shut up!" A demanding yet gentle voice erupted towards the group from an American boy.

Everyone faced their attention towards a boy who stood on a large boulder with a conch shell in one of his hands. Alexis studied the boy closely, noticing his wavy chocolate brown hair flowing against the soft breeze. The boy had a slightly dark tan that made the freckles on his nose appear more noticeable. He had a pretty good physique with several faded scars running down his stomach. And just like some of the boys, he wore a uniform that was unbuttoned, showing more of his skin.

While Alexis was studying the boy, the boy's keen eyes were also examining her. The boy then, abruptly, shook his head away from these thoughts and gazed at the crowd before him.

"Listen, everybody," He started," To those who don't know me, I am Ralph and I was chosen to be the chief of you lots. Anyways, we need to come up with some kind of plan in order to survive. Any ideas?"

Simon, who was deep in thought the whole time, walked to where Ralph stood and said, " I have an idea. I think we should split in to smaller groups so that each group could have a different task to do. That way, we can be able to explore the island and finish things quicker."

A few rumbles of agreements traveled through the group. Alexis smiled at Simon, who had now faced her direction, and gave him a reassuring smile. In return, Simon gave her a smirk, in which she felt her cheeks burn a bit.

"Wait," Alexis beagan, drawing everyone's attention to her, " How many groups do we need to have and what do they have to do each?"

Alexis recieved no answer from the boys who, with out her noticing, were too busy looking at her. Really looking at her. Alexis, hearing no reply, faced the boys and saw the oldest boys' eyes roaming about her body with a strange twinkle in their eyes. Following the boys' stare, she looked down at herself to find a horrifying view.

Alexis saw how her once clean and primped sundress was now practically tattered into pieces. One of the straps that held her dress was ripped off which gave the boys a view of her bare, creamy shoulder. Her light white dress that used to end at the bottom of her ankles had now ended two inches above her knees. What was even more disturbing was that the front of her dress had been teared up and now gave the boys an eyefull at the small amount of cleavage that was exposed to them.

Without further a do, Alexis brought her arms out to hug herself and cover her figure from the boys' eyes.

Aware of what the boys were staring at, Simon then walked up to Alexis and took off his cadet uniform. The uniform, surprisingly, was still in tact. Simon, then gave his uniform to Alexis as he told her, "Here, take it."

"Thank you," Alexis answered back as she took the jacket and placed it on her small figure. At this, she smiled at Simon all the while coming closer to him to the point where there noses barely touched. Alexis leaned up towards one of Simon's strong, lean cheeks and gave him a quick peck with her lips. She kissed him. Stunned, Simon just stood there with wide eyes and touched the cheek that Alexis had just kissed upon.

The rest of the boys made cat calls and wolf whistles during the ordeal. Some of them even glared at Simon, jealous that he had gotten a kiss. The younger boys had smiled largely at the display, finding it to be funny.

All the while, Simon had said in a surprised tone, " Well, that was unexpected."

It took that whole afternoon for the group to finally come to a conclusion with their ideas. Thankfully, they had also set up their responsibilities and groups. So, when nightfall came, the boys were surprised how long the meeting took.

It was nighttime. The sky was dark and full of tiny sparkling stars. Along with the stars was the glowing quarter of the full moon. The group had successfully made a fire in a pit full of wood by using two solid rocks to create sparks. Therefore, that explained how the group sat all around the big fire and chattered freely with one another, half eaten fruits picked from nearby trees on their dirty hands.

Each and every boy were in their own little conversation, when they heard the sound of the conch set off.

There, with the conch in hand, was Ralph. He looked around everybody before he began his speech, " Listen! If we're going to stay here for a while then we should get to know everyone here! I'll start off first. My name is Ralph and I am 16 years old. You're next Piggy."

With that being said, Ralph passed the conch to Piggy who replied back, " My name is Piggy and I am 15 years old."

After his speech, Piggy passed the conch to the others who also introduced themselves.

"I'm Sam and he's Eric. We're both 14 years old."

"Name's Jack and I'm 16 years old."

"Roger. 16 years old."

"Simon. 15 years old."

"Alexis, 15 years old."

The introduction continued on until it reached the last person, making it a group of 16 people in total. After that, the boys continued on with their conversations but Alexis chose to leave at that exact moment. She quickly stood up and walked to where the beach was. She wanted to be alone for some time.

Simon, who had sat next to her in the fire pit, turned his head around to find Alexis sitting on the sand that was near the silent beach. He was mesmerized. The moonlight on Alexis's body made her appear like some sort of nymph that glowed in the vast darkness. Standing up, Simon ignored the other boys' questions, he was intent on being near Alexis. He didn't know what had come over him. He just followed his heart, rather than his brain.

Hearing soft steps coming towards her, Alexis turned her head around to see Simon sitting next to her with his legs spread out in fron of him. As soon as he sat he faced Alexis and nodded to her. In return Alexis grabbed one of his limp hands and held it with in her own. They sat there, gazing at the silent black ocean with their hands connected to one another. However, that tranquil silence didn't last for long when Alexis whispered her feelings to Simon.

"Simon, I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" Simon asked gently, his eyes never leaving the ocean.

"What if we never get rescued? What will happen to us?"

"For now let's try to focus on getting rescued. It's better to think the best of things during hard situations."

Alexis then squeezed his hand tighter, as a cold shiver traveled through her body. It was the thought that made her cold, not the breeze.

"What," Alexis began, clearing her throat," What will happen to me? I'm the only girl around here with 8 teenaged boys who have already hit their puberty."

"I'll protect you," Simon promised, squeezing back Alexis's hand to guarantee her assurance.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The conversation between the two ended, for they didn't need to say anything else. There was nothing else to be said. Everything had already been said. That night, Simon and Alexis slept on the sandy bay of the beach. They had slept out in the open, both dreaming of better times. They slept through the chilly breeze and the loud chatterings from the other group of boys. They did all that while still holding hands. They slept with their hands connected, connecting them to their destiny with one another. That night, their love was born.

_I wait for the sound_

_I know that love will come_

_Trying my hardest_

_Doing my best_

_To stay alive_

_I'm a soldier of love_

**Without further a do, give me my DAMN REVIEWS...Pretty please? :p Tell me if I should continue or not and if I need to fix any problems with my work. Thank you. :D:D:D:D:D **


End file.
